


[vore] Wolfbait

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Protective vore, Soft Vore, Vore, hints of swapfellcest kinda, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, seems fatal but i promise it's, unwilling pred, unwilling prey, willing pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: (Swapfell skels are wolves. Swap skels are bunnies.)Swapfell Papyrus takes pity on Bluebunny, who is caught in a trap.





	1. Chapter 1

The bunny had avoided choking because it had somehow caught its arm in the snare as well as its skull. But without magic—the snare suppressed magic in small creatures, Sans had said—it was unable to free itself either by brute force or by loosening the wire. It had a faint blue tinge to its fur, which matched its bandanna and gloves. Its eye lights were bright with fear.  
  
When it saw Papyrus, it tried to bolt, kicking up snow, yanked to the ground as it reached the limit of the snare, probably tightening it further in the process.  
  
“Oh,” he said, holding out both hands. “Don’t struggle, bunny. You’re just making it worse.”  
  
“Stay back!” the bunny squeaked fiercely, getting to its feet while keeping the maximum distance between them.  
  
“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Papyrus said, ears flagging as he was torn between keeping his distance so as not to scare the bunny, and coming closer to try and help it.  
  
“Yes you are! You’re a wolf!” the bunny sobbed, pulling on the wire with its free hand. “You’re gonna…”  
  
“No, I swear!” Papyrus glanced around. “But keep your voice down. If m’lord hears you…”  
  
“Don’t get near me!” the bunny insisted, but more quietly, tears rolling down its cheek bones.  
  
“I just want to help you.”  
  
Papyrus took a step closer. The bunny strained against the wire, its boots digging ridges in the snow. But he didn’t have to touch the bunny to get to the anchor of the snare, the peg that was buried in the ground. Sans had told him how it worked—he’d been proud of the smarter trap he’d developed to catch bunnies that were intelligent enough to let the wire go slack and free themselves—but Papyrus hadn’t liked thinking about it and hadn’t paid much attention. There must be some trick to releasing the trap, something even a very smart bunny couldn’t figure out, or couldn’t manage while it was caught in the trap. Part of the peg was visible above the ground—it was plain, metallic, no buttons or controls. Of course not: if it were as simple as pressing a button, the rabbit would catch on and escape. He pulled at it experimentally but it was stuck solidly in the earth—maybe magically enhanced somehow, he thought. The device looked deceptively simple. If the rabbit would move toward the peg, he ought to be able to pull the loop open and let it escape from the wire. Perhaps it was worth a shot, to start with.  
  
“I need you to cooperate so I can get you out of there,” he said, keeping his voice soothing and calm.  
  
“You just want to get me out so you can eat me,” the bunny whimpered.  
  
“I’m not gonna eat ya. I just wanna get you out before—someone else comes along.” It felt traitorous, sabotaging Sans’s trapping like this, and saying it aloud drove home what he was doing. But somehow he couldn’t stand to abandon this bunny to its fate. Perhaps it was because the bunny actually reminded him of a miniature Sans, with its round skull and its bandanna. He walked toward the rabbit, circling around the trap, trying to herd it closer to the center. But the rabbit pulled the wire taught in a new direction, keeping as far away from him as possible. “Please, bunny, I just wanna set you loose, but I don’t really know how this trap works.”  
  
The bunny stayed where it was, shaking its head.  
  
“Look at it this way. What have you got to lose? If I leave you here, my—another wolf—will come and collect you, and—you won’t like that.”  
  
“But if I trust you, there’s a chance you’ll actually free me?”  
  
“Exactly. I just want you to move a few steps closer so the wire goes slack. I’m not even gonna touch you.”  
  
“Okay,” the bunny agreed shakily, and hesitantly moved a couple paces toward him. The wire connecting the bunny to the peg went slack, but it didn’t seem to loosen at all around the bunny’s neck.  
  
“Hmm,” said Papyrus. “Do you mind if I try and pull it loose? I’ll have to get my fingers in the gap between you and the wire, so I’ll end up touching you after all. But I promise not to grab you or anything.”  
  
The rabbit bolted, collapsing at the edge of the circle of disturbed snow around the trap as its feet flew out from under it. Papyrus could see its chest heaving with panic.  
  
“Please, bunny, I don’t know what else to do.”  
  
The rabbit looked at him for a long moment, panting, then nodded.  
  
“You gotta come a little closer again.”  
  
The rabbit closed its eyes and shuddered, then dragged itself a short distance closer. Papyrus tried not to alarm it with any sudden movements as he approached it and then knelt down and inserted his fingers in the gaps between its bones and the wire. The bones rattled as it shivered against his phalanges, and the touch of the wire felt disturbingly cold, as if it was draining magic right out of his fingers. How much worse was it for a monster as small as the little bunny? How long had it been trapped here, enduring this? He pulled, but the wire wouldn’t budge; something was keeping it from loosening.  
  
“I’m sorry, that didn’t work.” Papyrus pulled his fingers back out, to the rabbit’s visible relief. He glanced around again; he wasn’t sure he could figure out the trap at all, and if Sans caught him here there would be hell to pay.  
  
“Don’t leave me,” the rabbit gasped, as if reading his thoughts.  
  
“I—I won’t. Bear with me. I’m going to get you out.”  
  
Magic must be the key, Papyrus thought. If the wire was draining the bunny’s magic, it couldn’t use it to free itself. Could he just cut through the wire with an attack? But to completely free the bunny, it would have to be the wire right up against its bones, and there must be a way to release the trap without breaking it. He ran the wire through his fingers back to the peg, grimacing at the cold, draining sensation. The peg hadn’t drained him when he’d pulled on it before. He summoned a small bone construct and tapped it experimentally. Nothing happened, but he sensed that it had reacted somehow—he just hadn’t gotten it quite right. He set a phalange against the top of the peg and fed a little raw magic directly into it.  
  
That was it. The wire didn’t fall away, but it slackened subtly as whatever mechanism kept the loop from opening was disengaged. The bunny sagged in relief but didn’t make any move to get out of the loop of wire.  
  
“Can I help you get that off?” Papyrus asked.  
  
“Okay.” The bunny’s voice was still fearful.  
  
Papyrus pulled on both sides of the loop and it widened with minimal resistance. It wasn’t sucking out his magic anymore either. “That’s much better, isn’t it?” he asked, giving the bunny a reassuring smile.  
  
The bunny froze, not seeming very reassured at all.  
  
Papyrus had a sinking feeling. Was that a faint blue glow coming from inside the bunny’s rib cage?  
  
“What are you doing, mutt?”  
  
He recognized the voice instantly. It was no surprise that Sans had been able to sneak up on him in complete silence. He didn’t dare turn to look. His tail curled between his legs.  
  
“It looks like you’re stealing my prey,” Sans went on, keeping his tone casual, which somehow just made it more sinister.  
  
“I’m not, m’lord, I—” Papyrus finally turned to face him, still kneeling in the snow. He wouldn’t have called it ‘stealing,’ because he wasn’t going to eat the rabbit himself. But most likely Sans wouldn’t see it that way.  
  
“What were you doing then?” Sans drew up imperiously, still just barely tall enough to look down on Papyrus when he was kneeling like this.  
  
“I was—I don’t—”  
  
“Give me a straight answer, mutt!” Sans snapped.  
  
Papyrus cringed, looking down at the snow. “I was setting the bunny loose.”  
  
Sans shook his head, disappointed. “I don’t mind sharing with you, Papyrus. You’re my brother, after all. But you still haven’t learned how to properly handle a bunny.”  
  
Papyrus dared to lift his skull and look at Sans.  
  
“Bring him here.”  
  
Papyrus turned back to the bunny and saw it had dragged itself a short distance in spite of the blue magic weighing down its soul. That just made it more pitiful. Turning the little rabbit over to Sans was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn’t disobey his brother. He rose and stepped gingerly over to it, whispering an apology as he picked it up, easily removing the loose wire. It was trembling so hard, he held it against his chest, as if it were cold and needed warming up. Rationally, closer proximity to a wolf probably just scared it more, but holding it tighter stopped it trembling quite so hard. He carried it back to Sans and stopped, standing in front of him.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Give it to me.”  
  
Reluctantly, Papyrus held out the bunny, which clung to his hands as Sans pulled it off. Papyrus turned his skull, looking away and closing his eyes. He didn’t want to see what Sans did to the rabbit.  
  
“What did I tell you about being so tall?” Sans said, feigning annoyance as if it Papyrus’s height were a willful infraction. “Sit down!”  
  
“Yes, m’lord.” Papyrus got to his knees in the snow, deliberately pulling his tail out from between his legs, only to have it curl tight around his waist. What did Sans want? Was he going to make Papyrus watch this up-close? He waited for Sans to order him to face front, open his eyes, and watch properly.  
  
Instead, Sans pressed a hand against his sternum, making him lie down on his back in the snow. He cooperated, supporting himself with his arms so he didn’t fall outright, and Sans stopped while he was still propped up at an angle on his elbows. He opened his eyes again to see what purpose Sans had in positioning him like this.  
  
Sans stood straddling his waist, glaring down at him, hands on his hips now, the bunny still dangling from one. “Aren’t you ashamed, as a wolf? That you have to be hand-fed, like a half-weaned pup?”  
  
Hand-fed? Papyrus opened his mouth to ask what Sans meant, but stopped. He didn’t really want to know.  
  
“Good boy, open up a bit wider.”  
  
Papyrus clamped his jaw shut.  
  
“I said open up,” Sans sneered, unimpressed.  
  
Papyrus shook his head. He couldn’t—it was bad enough if Sans ate the bunny—there was no way he could do it himself.  
  
“All right.” Sans lifted the bunny to his mouth, and Papyrus’s soul dropped, but he only bit down on its bandanna, letting it dangle from his teeth like a pup. The rabbit seemed immobile, hugging its arms to itself, its eyes squeezed shut in terror. Now that his hands were free, Sans knelt and reached forward to press on Papyrus’s jaw from both sides, forcing it open. Then he slipped one finger in between Papyrus’s pointed incisors, not exerting much pressure to hold his jaw open, but making it clear that if he closed it he’d be biting Sans’s finger. With his other hand he retrieved the bunny from his mouth.  
  
Papyrus jerked his skull backward, freeing Sans’s finger. “N-no, I can’t!”  
  
Sans smiled. “Sure you can. You just have to believe in yourself a little. It’ll come naturally; you’re a wolf, after all.”  
  
Papyrus gave up begging in favor of keeping his jaws shut tight. Sans pressed the bunny against his teeth, and the bunny pushed back with its little hands against Papyrus’s jaw.  
  
“Doesn’t he smell nice? Why don’t you let him in?” Sans wheedled.  
  
Papyrus whined in distress and tried to turn away, but Sans hooked a finger under his jawbone, holding him in place.  
  
The rabbit did smell nice, and Papyrus found his tongue had manifest unbidden. There was no way he was getting out of this. Maybe he should just get it over with, not prolong the rabbit’s suffering, he thought, and then was horrified that he was tempted to give in.  
  
“Come on, mutt. I don’t have all day.” Sans’s eyes roamed over Papyrus, and suddenly he darted in and licked his cervical vertebrae. Papyrus gasped and Sans shoved his free hand into his mouth, pulling it open and pushing the bunny’s skull in a moment later. Papyrus heard the bunny’s squeak of fear from inside his own skull. He pulled away, dropping all the way onto his back in the snow, but Sans had predicted this move and kept up with him, pushing the bunny deeper into his mouth. He couldn’t bite down on the bunny; it felt so delicate. So he tried to block it with his tongue, but Sans kept pushing, and the bunny itself was squirming, and he couldn’t stop salivating, and—inevitably, the rabbit’s skull ended up pressed into the back of his throat. He hadn’t summoned that magic, but it naturally formed when he had something in his mouth, especially if it smelled like food—if only he could have repressed it, the bunny might have fallen loose into his rib cage.  
  
“Are you gonna be good, mutt? Just go with it.” Sans let off the pressure, but still kept his hand in place. Papyrus propped himself up on his elbows again, considering whether he could twist away and spit out the bunny. Sans must have seen it in his eyes, because he put his other hand firmly on the side of Papyrus’s skull. “Don’t even think about it.” Sans sighed, disappointed. “You really are still just a half-weaned pup, huh?”  
  
Papyrus looked back at him helplessly. The rabbit’s little fingers were clutching at his lower jaw and the sides of his tongue, unable to get a hold.  
  
“All right,” Sans said with a purposeful grin that set Papyrus’s soul fluttering in terror. “If it’s too much for you…” Papyrus knew better than to hope for any reprieve. “I’ll help you out. I’ll eat half. Or however much of it you can’t manage.”  
  
Papyrus stared at his brother in horror, until Sans leaned forward, as if to kiss him, but stretching his jaws wide.  
  
“Mmmf!” Papyrus protested, shifting his weight to one side in order to free an arm to push Sans away.  
  
“What, you don’t want to share?” Sans feigned insult. “That’s not very nice after I let you have the prey that I caught in the first place.”  
  
Papyrus reached a new height of panic as he tried to draw the bunny’s whole body into his mouth without swallowing it. It was too big to fit—if Sans insisted that they ‘share,’ he was going to bite through the bunny in half—it would dust in an instant—or if he could get its pelvis safely past his teeth, maybe Sans would only bite off its legs—could it survive that?  
  
“Relax, mutt.” Sans grinned easily again. “You can have it all if you want. Just eat however much you want, and I’ll take the rest. Okay?”  
  
It was not okay, but Papyrus was afraid of making it even worse. Clearly, the only way he was going to keep the bunny intact, for the moment, was to swallow it. Even if—that might just make its death more painful in the long run. Maybe there was still hope, if Sans was satisfied and left him alone once the bunny was swallowed. He wasn’t sure exactly what he could do to save it, but if it was still alive, there might be something.  
  
He resolved to do it, and now he had to get on with it before Sans got impatient. So he swallowed, pulling the rabbit’s skull down into his throat, evoking a muffled yelp—he’d told it he wouldn’t do this, he’d promised not to do this, and here he was doing it anyway. It was all he could do not to tear up, but he knew Sans would make fun of him for it.  
  
The bunny’s legs were still sticking out between his teeth, so he swallowed again, pulling its feet in past his jaws. The bunny squirmed and twisted, but there wasn’t much it could do. Its bandanna and other clothing didn’t have much flavor, but the bunny itself tasted of bones, and rabbit fur, and fear. Now that it was contained in his mouth, Papyrus tried to meet Sans’s eyes with a defiant glare, but he immediately wilted under his brother’s gaze and looked away at the snow, ears pinned back, tail tucked submissively.  
  
“Now was that so hard?” Sans asked. “Hurry up and finish.”  
  
Papyrus didn’t want to swallow the bunny down the rest of the way, but having it lodged in his throat was too uncomfortable to maintain for long. Besides, Sans wouldn’t leave him alone until he did it. So he squeezed his eye sockets shut and gulped. Once he’d swallowed its pelvis, the bunny’s legs slipped down his throat easily, and then all he had to do was not cry as he felt its progress toward his stomach.  
  
“Good boy,” said Sans, reaching down toward Papyrus’s middle. “Let’s see—oh? What’s this?”  
  
Papyrus turned to follow Sans’s gaze, and spotted another rabbit half hidden in a snow-coated bush several yards away. It stiffened as it saw them looking at it, but before it could run, Sans raised a hand and pinned its soul to the ground. With another gesture, he brought it flying—or rather, falling horizontally—into his waiting glove.  
  
Sans grinned unpleasantly, his tail waving. “I guess there are enough bunnies to go around after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do any research for this beyond having read Watership Down a dozen times (you know that scene, it was on the cover of the VHS edition of the movie).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell wolves have caught bunny Stretch!

“What were you doing there, little bunny?” Sans asked his new captive. “You like to watch? Or were you just waiting your turn?”  
  
Papyrus stayed still, half-lying in the snow, sympathy for the second bunny warring with relief that Sans’s attention wasn’t on him and the first bunny anymore. If Sans insisted on watching until he was sure the bunny had been properly digested—perhaps the other bunny’s life was a steep but fair price to get out of that situation.  
  
“Was that your friend?” Sans went on, getting off Papyrus to stand up straight, taunting the orange-clad bunny as it dangled from his hand.  
  
“He was my brother!” the bunny growled, and its right eye lit up orange.  
  
Sans picked up the snare from the snow and draped it over the bunny’s shoulders, snuffing out its magic. “Sorry, bunny. Beating you tidbits in a fair fight just gets so tedious.” Papyrus’s soul thudded with alarm as Sans turned to grin at him. “Looks like there were enough bunnies to go around after all, huh?”  
  
“Yes, m’lord.” Maybe if Papyrus was very, very good, he could get away and figure out how to free the first bunny that was still wriggling inside his stomach. At least if it was moving, it was still alive. He hoped it was just trying to escape or express its displeasure, and not writhing in pain.  
  
Sans held the other bunny over his head and lowered its legs into his open mouth. The bunny yelped and pulled them out again, folding them close to its body. Sans watched it with amusement, and Papyrus didn’t dare look away.  
  
“Unless that one didn’t fill you up? I can’t let my brother go hungry, after all.” Sans moved only his eye lights to grin at Papyrus. “Whaddaya say? You want this one too?”  
  
Papyrus froze. Could he save both of the bunnies? No—no, probably not. If he ate this one, all Sans’s attention would be focused on him and the bunnies. As heartless as it might seem, he needed this bunny to distract Sans enough to give him a chance to save the first one. If they were brothers, the second bunny would surely understand. Except that he wouldn’t know what Papyrus was trying to do, only that he’d seen his brother eaten and was now being eaten himself.  
  
He swallowed down his guilt and answered, “No, m’lord. You—you go ahead.”  
  
“Are you sure? Maybe they want to be together, if they’re brothers and all.” Sans turned and dangled the bunny enticingly at him.  
  
Papyrus flinched. “M-maybe, but—I already stole one prey from you, I—”  
  
“It’s not stealing if I give him to you,” Sans argued. “What do you think, bunny? All things being equal, would you rather be with your brother in there?” He pointed at Papyrus’s stomach.  
  
The bunny just glared at him.  
  
“No? You don’t care either way?”  
  
Papyrus could make out tears trailing down the bunny’s cheek bones. He looked away.  
  
“Okay then.” Sans shrugged and started to lower the bunny into his mouth again. Still curled up from earlier, it didn’t have time or space to struggle much as its body sank past his teeth.  
  
“No, wait!” said the bunny, trying to brace its arms against Sans’s jaws.  
  
Sans lifted it back out. “Change your mind?”  
  
The bunny looked apprehensively at Papyrus, then back at Sans, not speaking.  
  
“Last chance,” Sans warned.  
  
“All right, yes—let me be with Blue.” The bunny slumped in defeat, its legs dangling as it went limp.  
  
“You heard the bunny, mutt. Open up.” Sans straddled him, discarding the snare and holding the rabbit over his face.  
  
Papyrus forced his jaws open. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but if the two bunnies were in the same boat, maybe he’d be lucky enough to save both of them. He wouldn’t give much for their odds, but he couldn’t get through this if he let go of that hope.  
  
“Wider,” prompted Sans, letting the bunny’s feet brush against his teeth. It whimpered.  
  
Papyrus stretched his jaws wider, and the bunny’s feet slid along his tongue into his throat. Its legs were stiff, but it wasn’t fighting back, probably afraid that if it resisted, Sans would eat it himself and it would lose the small mercy of being allowed to join its brother. Papyrus tried not to think about how it must be feeling, tried to focus on being annoyed that it would be so much easier to swallow if it would relax a little. He couldn’t get a better angle because Sans was controlling the bunny’s position and Papyrus didn’t dare move himself.  
  
He managed, though, forcing the bunny to bend its knees and then its waist so that he could swallow its legs. Sans let go when its back was resting against his tongue, and the bunny kept its arms folded tight against its chest. He felt it turn its skull to avoid having its face pressed against his palate. Was it taking a last look out through his teeth or did it have its eyes squeezed shut? He couldn’t think things like that, he reminded himself. Sans would take advantage of his weakness. He finished gulping the bunny down as quickly as he could, trying to keep his expression neutral. He couldn’t quite look Sans in the eye so he stared blankly over his shoulder.  
  
“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Sans pulled his jaw, forcing him to face him straight on.   
  
Papyrus gave a small nod, afraid that failing to react would provoke Sans somehow.  
  
“Let’s see how they’re doing,” said Sans, sitting on Papyrus’s thighs and reaching for the lower hem of his shirt a second time. Papyrus couldn’t suppress a shiver as Sans peeled it up. He didn’t like the direction this was going—and what if the first bunny was already damaged beyond repair? What if—his brother had arrived to find him broken and dissolving—  
  
“Aw, look. They’re hugging.” Sans smiled as if it were adorable.  
  
Papyrus looked down and saw he was right. The bunnies were clinging to each other on the other side of the barrier of his ecto-flesh. They looked distraught, but safe for the moment. Now if only Sans would be satisfied and leave him alone.  
  
Sans seemed content to grin down at the bunnies, though.  
  
“M’lord?” Papyrus finally ventured.  
  
“I wonder which one will go first,” Sans said, which was enough of a response. He was going to watch until the bunnies dusted, most likely. “The little one’s been in there longer, but he seemed a little more sturdy, y’know?”  
  
“M’lord, please—”  
  
Papyrus was cut off by a loud electronic warble. Sans rolled his eye lights and pulled out his phone. “Ahh, sorry, Paps. I gotta take this.” He flipped it open. “Hel—yes, I—they what?” Papyrus could hear the indistinct voice yelling through the phone, barely letting Sans get a word in edgewise. “Okay, yes, of course I will. I’ll be right there.” He snapped the phone shut without waiting for the yelling to stop. “Duty calls. Enjoy your lunch, mutt.” He stood up and stepped off of Papyrus’s legs before heading back toward Snowdin at a smart pace.  
  
Papyrus dropped onto the snow, unable to believe his good fortune. He couldn’t quite convince himself it wasn’t a cruel joke—maybe Alphys had conspired with Sans to trick him into thinking he’d been spared killing the bunnies, but as soon as he made a move to free them, Sans would come back, laughing at him.  
  
But nothing happened. He didn’t want to risk leaving the bunnies in there longer than necessary. He wasn’t even sure how to get them out. Would he be able to just dispel his magic? Would they vanish into the ether with it? Could he make himself throw them up, and how unpleasant would it be for everyone involved? If he…cut them out, would it kill him? If he waited long enough and their magic returned, would they cut themselves out?  
  
He sat up and pressed a hand against his exposed stomach as if that would somehow comfort them. “Don’t worry, bunnies. I’m gonna get you out of there.”  
  
The smaller bunny—Blue—looked up at him, scared but hopeful. The other bunny was curled up with its face buried in Blue’s shoulder.  
  
Papyrus started with the simplest and most painless idea, focusing on his magic, willing it to dispel. It was the kind of thing that was really easy to do without thinking about it, but hard to do when you thought about how you did it. Nothing happened, and he almost gave up, but then, just as he gave in to frustration, his ecto-flesh vanished, and both rabbits landed with a clack in his pelvis.  
  
He fished them out, the blue one first.  
  
“You—you did it, I can’t believe—” the bunny gasped, trying to wipe the deep orange magic fluids off its skull with its equally slimy gloves. “Thank you.”  
  
“Come on, Blue, let’s go.” The second bunny glared up at Papyrus as soon as it was set down, took the smaller one by the shoulders, and groaned. “I still don’t have magic.”  
  
“Don’t be rude,” said the smaller bunny. “This wolf just saved our lives—or mine, at least. You wouldn’t have been in any danger if I hadn’t—”  
  
“Stop it, it’s not your fault wolves are evil murderous killers.” The other bunny pulled Blue a step back from Papyrus.  
  
“This one isn’t!” Blue shook off his brother’s grasp and ran up to Papyrus, leaning against his leg. “What’s your name? I’m Blueberry and this is my brother, Stretch! Was that other wolf your brother? He called you Mutt—is that your name?”  
  
“No, no. My name’s Papyrus. Nice to meet you.” Papyrus didn’t know what to do with his hands, worried that any gesture he made would appear threatening.  
  
“Well it was not even remotely nice to meet YOU,” snapped the other bunny, Stretch. “Come on, Blue, let’s get out of here before the other one comes back. Or this one remembers he’s a wolf after all.”  
  
“He’s right; you should go before my bro comes back,” Papyrus agreed. “Take care of yourselves, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Blue agreed reluctantly. “But how will I find you again? I owe you a huge favor for all this!”  
  
“Nah, no you don’t. I promised I wasn’t gonna eat ya and then I did anyway.”  
  
“Yes I do!” The bunny crossed its arms, pouting. “Where do you live?”  
  
“You can’t come to my house. My brother lives there too, and the whole place is crawling with wolves.”  
  
“Oh, you live in town! I bet I can find it.”  
  
“Blueberry. Don’t. I didn’t help you out today just so you could get eaten tryin’ ta repay me.”  
  
The blue bunny let his brother drag him away, waving over his shoulder. “Don’t worry about that. I’m usually really good at not getting caught! Your brother just has these really sneaky traps!”  
  
“You really, really don’t hafta do that,” Papyrus insisted, standing up.  
  
“Of course I do. I always repay my debts! It’ll be fine. You’ll see!”  
  
“Don’t do it, bunny! What do you even have that a wolf could want?” Papyrus called after them as they disappeared among the trees. Papyrus drooped. Now he was going to be on edge, waiting for the bunny to show up, wondering if he’d already tried and gotten himself eaten … At least his own magic hadn’t been blocked. He took a shortcut home to get a head start on worrying about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bunnies survived, thanks to @DandelionSea giving me permission to "deus ex that shit" and my realization that I totally ship Puppyberry/BBQTacos


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry wants to thank SF Papyrus

It happened a few days later when Papyrus was sitting on the couch watching TV. It wasn’t that he really cared about the program, but the insistent tapping made him want to focus on the dialog if only out of spite—until he realized there wasn’t a tree close enough to the ground-floor window to be tapping on it, last time he’d checked. He turned and saw a familiar little skull in the corner of the window, grinning at him, long ears standing straight up.  
  
Papyrus was on his feet and pushing the window open before he was consciously aware he’d moved. “What are you doing here? I told you not to come!” he hissed, but he couldn’t stop his voice from reflecting his relief that the bunny had arrived safely. At least he wouldn’t have to worry indefinitely, eventually giving up and trying to convince himself the rabbit had thought better of it rather than been killed in the attempt.  
  
“I had to come! I told you I’d do something to thank you!” The bunny hopped in cheerfully, not bothered by the long drop to the floor. “Here! Take this for starters!” He held up a withered little carrot with a blue ribbon tied around the top.  
  
“Uh. Thank you.” Papyrus gingerly snagged it by the leaves and lifted it up to examine. It was … not impressive. But maybe it was a good size for a small bunny.  
  
Blueberry beamed up at him. “But that’s not nearly enough to repay you for saving my life. And my brother’s!”  
  
“You don’t hafta repay me,” Papyrus insisted, stuffing the carrot into his pocket. “Besides, what can you do? You’re just a little bunny.”  
  
“I’m good at lots of things!” The bunny was undaunted. “I just don’t know what a wolf like you would want.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like—puzzles, cooking—I could make you tacos!”  
  
“Our kitchen’s probably a little big for you.” Papyrus remained skeptical.  
  
“Let’s go take a look!”  
  
“That’s okay. You should really go back where you came from before my bro gets home.”  
  
“I can’t leave without doing something for you!”  
  
“You did, though. You brought me this carrot.” And if Papyrus was completely honest, having such a brilliant, sincere smile directed at him was a pretty good reward, too.  
  
“Yeah! But do you even like carrots? Do you even like TACOS? What DO you like?”  
  
“I like you,” Papyrus mumbled without thinking.  
  
The bunny gasped, covering his mouth with his gloved hands. “Actually—I guess that would work!”  
  
“I didn’t mean—” Papyrus held out his hands as if he were going to try to push the bunny’s words back down into him.  
  
“Since you already did it once, and it was fine!”  
  
“I didn’t mean as a food, I—”   
  
The door opened with a bang. Papyrus and the bunny froze.  
  
Sans walked in and caught sight of them. Amusement quickly replaced surprise on his face. “So you got a taste for them, Mutt? Or were you gonna give me that one to replace the one you took?”  
  
Papyrus looked down at the bunny, who stared back up at him. Could he grab Blue and shove him out the window? Would Sans go to the trouble of going outside and catching him? Even if it worked, Papyrus really didn’t want to have to explain helping him escape.  
  
“Better grab it before it hides under the couch,” Sans said, walking toward them.  
  
Papyrus snatched up the bunny, afraid of what would happen if Sans got him first. Now what? Sans was still bearing down on them at a leisurely pace. Panic rising, Papyrus avoided looking at his brother, focusing on the rabbit. Blue looked nervous, ears lying down against his skull, but he gave the wolf an encouraging smile. Papyrus stuffed him into his mouth as quickly as possible without being too rough. He didn’t look at Sans until he had hurriedly gulped down most of the bunny, finally meeting his brother’s eyes apologetically as he drew Blue’s legs into his mouth and finished swallowing him.  
  
Sans laughed. “Don’t worry, Mutt. I’m not gonna steal ‘im from ya.”  
  
Papyrus frowned guiltily. It wasn’t that Sans thought he was a prey thief—rescuing a bunny wasn’t exactly the same thing as stealing a bunny, he maintained. But now he was deliberately trying to deceive his brother—and he hadn’t even thought through the consequences of Sans thinking he had developed a taste for bunnies. And—if he let himself think about it—some part of him was enjoying swallowing the bunny, feeling him slide down his throat—now that he knew it was reasonably safe. And that horrified him.  
  
“I’d love to watch while you digest him this time, but I just came to grab some incident reports for Alphys.” Papyrus’s soul dropped and then fluttered with relief over the course of the sentence as Sans spoke. Sans patted his brother’s belly as he passed by on his way to the stairs. Blue moved around as he got settled, then went still, apparently content to wait.   
  
Papyrus watched Sans disappear into his room, then absently shut the window and teleported himself and Blue to the safety of his own room. “Sorry, bunny, I’m gonna leave you in there a few minutes,” he whispered, although he wasn’t sure if Blue could hear him. The bunny squirmed, seemingly in response, so perhaps he could. Was that a protest? Did he want to be let out right now? But it was very brief, so Papyrus concluded it was just an acknowledgment. He lowered himself carefully to his mattress, to avoid jostling the bunny, and curled up on his side. He couldn’t quite bring himself to take a look at the bunny tucked away inside his ecto-flesh; he knew Blue was okay, after all, so there was no need.  
  
Papyrus wouldn’t have thought he could sleep at a time like this, but he must have dozed off. The next thing he knew, he was roused by an uncomfortable sensation in his abdomen—all the more odd-feeling because he usually didn’t have one. “Oh stars. Blue, are you okay?” How long had he left the bunny in there? He had no idea what would happen to the bunny over a longer period of time, so he would never have risked it deliberately. But at least if he was wriggling this much, he must be alive. It felt like he was trying to climb back up Papyrus’s esophagus, with little success.  
  
Papyrus hurriedly dispelled his ecto-anatomy and the bunny dropped onto the bed, still trapped inside his shirt. He pulled it up to create a gap, and Blue crawled out, coated in orange magic and looking rather tired but unharmed.   
  
The bunny smiled at him. “That was a lot longer than ‘a few minutes,’ wolfy.”  
  
“Sorry. I can’t believe I—I’m really sorry about that.” Papyrus stayed where he was, because the bunny was sitting on the mattress next to him and he was so small, any movement Papyrus made would tilt the mattress under him, maybe even knock him over. He didn’t want to intimidate the little bunny with his size. So he only turned his skull away, ears pressed back, tail involuntarily curling up.  
  
“It’s okay. It was kinda nice.” The bunny leaned against his chest. Papyrus looked down at him and saw him grinning back at him, cyan tingeing his cheek bones.  
  
“What?” Papyrus asked, indelicately.  
  
“It’s—it’s not so bad, is all.” Now the bunny looked away, embarrassed.  
  
“Really?” Papyrus’s own cheek bones flushed, warm with magic. “Because … it was … not so bad … for me too.”  
  
The bunny laughed, meeting his eyes again. “We should do this again sometime then! But, like, not in so much of a rush this time.” His eye lights lit up with stars.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind—” Papyrus started, then interrupted himself. “No. No, you can’t be coming here to see me. It’s too dangerous.”  
  
“Well, maybe you’ll come see me, then.”  
  
“Maybe. How long did I—?”  
  
“I dunno, but it felt like at least an hour or so.”  
  
“You should probably be getting home, shouldn’t you?”  
  
“I don’t think I can go now. I think I heard your brother get home.”  
  
“Well, I could—” Papyrus could always smuggle him out in his stomach, if he could think of an excuse to go outdoors at this hour. But the bunny cut him off.  
  
“Nah, it’s dangerous to be out in the woods at night, anyway. Besides. It’s nice here. Especially if you let me have that carrot back, since I think I found something you like better to eat.”  
  
“You mean you?” Papyrus cupped the bunny against his chest as he rolled onto his back to access the pocket containing the carrot.  
  
Blue giggled and accepted the carrot. “Stretch is gonna wonder why I’m so late, though. He might think I got eaten.”  
  
“Well … you did get eaten.” Papyrus stroked the bunny’s ears as he nibbled on the carrot.   
  
He’d almost drifted off again when Blue put down the half-eaten carrot and crawled up closer to his face. “I do have one complaint,” the bunny announced.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Your room is a mess. It’s as bad as my brother’s!” Blue’s scolding tone evaporated as he broke into another grin.  
  
“Hmm,” Papyrus grunted noncommittally, and raised his hand to pet the bunny as he curled up in the space above the wolf’s shoulder, cushioned by the fluffy lining of his jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry wants to see a lot of Papyrus, and Papyrus doesn't mind.

“Do you know how many times I teleported to find you, Blueberry?”  
  
Stretch was not pleased.  
  
“Ugh, what is this stuff on you?” The taller bunny froze, leaning over his brother, who was still curled up against Papyrus’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me—you let him—did you let him? Why would you let him do that?”  
  
Papyrus was still groggy, but Blueberry sat up, alert, only a moment after being woken. “Brother! I’m sorry! I knew you’d be worried, but—”  
  
“Did that—did that other wolf try to eat you again, and that’s why—?”  
  
“No, no! I was never in any danger. Well, not really.”  
  
“Then why are you covered in … wolf magic?” Stretch crossed his arms.  
  
“Okay, well, yes, he did swallow me to keep me away from his brother.”  
  
“See? I told you bad things would happen if you came here.”  
  
“It—it wasn’t a bad thing!”  
  
“What do you mean, it wasn’t a bad thing?” Stretch shook his skull as if to eject the whole topic from his mind, leaned over and pulled Blueberry to his feet. “Let’s just go get you cleaned up, and I hope you’ve learned your lesson about associating with wolves.”  
  
“But Brother, I can’t just leave without saying goodbye to Wolfy—”  
  
Blueberry’s voice cut off as Stretch pulled him clear of the wolf and teleported them both away. Papyrus was left to finish waking up, smiling a little at Blue’s nickname for him, but lonely in his sudden absence. It was just as well the bunny left before Sans saw him, though. Papyrus could probably still nap a little bit before he had to go on sentry duty, but the mattress seemed cold and disappointing without the bunny curled up against him, so he reluctantly got up.  
  
***  
  
The next time he saw the bunny was a few days later. Papyrus was walking home from his shift in Waterfall. He could have teleported, but it was easier to walk if he wanted to stop for a snack on the way without worrying about anyone seeing him appear out of thin air.  
  
“Hey, it’s my favorite customer!”  
  
Snowdin was mostly wolves, but there were a few other animals who weren’t driven off by either the cold or the neighbors. The nice cream salesmonster didn’t live there, but visited often. He probably sold a lot, since there was only one actual store and its inventory was limited. Actually, Papyrus suspected the nice cream was made out of Snowdin snow. But it tasted good and skeletons weren’t much affected by cold, so he was a regular customer. He also never gave Nice Cream a hard time for being a rabbit. He must be pretty tough to venture into a town of mostly wolves, even if he was clearly too big for any of them to eat.  
  
“Hey,” Papyrus returned his greeting. “Gimme a—”  
  
He always bought the same thing, but he’d been scanning the merchandise lining the little counter on top of Nice Cream’s cart (it wasn’t as if it would melt in Snowdin). The nice cream bars seemed identical, but at the end was squirming bundle of rope with familiar bluish ears—and when he looked closer, big bright eye lights staring back at him.  
  
“What’s this?” he asked, keeping his voice casual in spite of the fact that all his fur was bristling up.  
  
“Oh, it’s a special, first-come-first-serve, today-only, skeleton bunny.”  
  
“You—you sell bunnies now?”  
  
“Hey, I’m an entrepreneur. I make profit where I can.”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“30 G.”  
  
“Fine.” Paprus’s ears dipped at the price, but he handed over the gold.  
  
Nice Cream untied the bunny, removing a collar and gag, but leaving his wrists and ankles bound close together with a length of rope trailing from them. “Make sure you eat him before his magic comes back,” he said with an amiable grin, handing the rope and the dangling bunny to Papyrus.  
  
“Thanks,” Papyrus mumbled, trying to imitate his usual demeanor, and left, tucking Blueberry into his jacket as soon as his back was turned. As soon as he was able to duck out of sight, he teleported straight to his own room.  
  
“What are ya doin’ here, Blueberry?” he asked as he carefully sliced the ropes off with a summoned bone shard, judging the knots to be too small and finicky to untie.  
  
“Well, I had to see you again, didn’t I?” Blueberry grimaced as he rubbed his wrists through his gloves.  
  
“No you didn’t—I mean, I’m glad to see you again, but your brother’s right. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want ya to get hurt.”  
  
Blue seemed more concerned about being rejected by Papyrus than about his own safety. “Oh, is that all! Don’t worry about that. I just got unlucky.”  
  
“A little bad luck can easily get you killed.” Papyrus’s ears sank at the bunny’s refusal to listen.  
  
“And I cost you 30 G!” Blueberry suddenly realized. “I’m so sorry—we forest rabbits don’t use the same coins, so I don’t know how I’m gonna pay you back!”  
  
“Oh, that’s okay. I bought you as a snack, right? I think I’m gonna get my money’s worth.” He scooped up the bunny and sat down on his mattress, running his tongue across his teeth.  
  
“You were probably gonna get that for free though!” Blueberry protested, giggling. “At least you don’t have to hurry this time.”  
  
The sight of the bunny sitting on his lap blushing up at him almost made Papyrus lose his nerve. He didn’t have to eat Blueberry. Sans wasn’t here, and Nice Cream would have no way of knowing what he did or didn’t do with his purchase once he was out of sight.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Blue asked when he hesitated.  
  
“Nothing, I just—are you sure? I know I did it before without asking, but I was just trying to keep you away from—to keep you safe.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” The bunny gave him that brilliant smile again. “I know you won’t bite me or anything. And it’s not our first time, either.” He looked away, shyly.  
  
Papyrus almost laughed. It was their third time doing this, so he really shouldn’t feel nervous about it. But without the urgency of a threat to the bunny’s safety, he found he didn’t know how to begin.  
  
“Do you think I’d be better with a little salt?” The bunny was smiling at him again.  
  
Papyrus chuckled, imagining him doused in barbecue sauce. “No, you’re fine the way you are. Maybe—maybe I could taste you better if you weren’t wearing all those clothes.” He couldn’t believe he’d just said that. His own cheek bones felt hot.  
  
“Oh,” said the bunny, looking down at himself, the color across his skull deepening. “I guess so, huh?” He pulled off his gloves and then his boots, one after the other, and set them aside, on the mattress next to Papyrus’s femur. Papyrus leaned over, taking in the bunny’s enticing scent, restraining his magic just enough to avoid drooling on him. Blueberry proceeded at a deliberate pace, and when he pulled off his shirt he had to be careful not to hit Papyrus in the teeth with his elbow. “Getting impatient?” he teased.  
  
Papyrus licked his skull, swiping his tongue down the length of his ears, making him giggle again.  
  
“Just a minute, Wolfy.” Blueberry flashed him an impish smile before concentrating on folding his shirt as neatly as possible. Papyrus didn’t really see the point. It was going to get unfolded again when Blueberry put it back on later. And if the bunny had been annoyed that his clothes got soaked in wolf magic the previous two times, he hadn’t said anything. Perhaps Blueberry deserved to face up to the consequences of teasing a much larger wolf like this.  
  
He parted his teeth and closed them, gently, around the bunny’s head and shoulders. Blueberry yelped, but then laughed, dropping the shirt. “Hey, I’m not ready!” he said, his voice echoing inside of Papyrus’s skull.  
  
He was ready enough, Papyrus wanted to say, but that would have meant taking the bunny out of his mouth. He was still wearing pants, but Papyrus didn’t mind. He let go only to get a better grip so he could sit up, lifting the bunny in his jaws. He let Blue rest on his tongue with his legs hanging in the air. His ribs pressed against the magic surface, and Papyrus stopped to appreciate the bunny’s flavor, now that he didn’t have to wolf him down in a hurry. He tasted of rabbit and magic and bones—but something was different than before. For a moment Papyrus thought it must just be that he had more time to analyze it, and without all that cloth in the way, but then he realized that it really was different—Blueberry didn’t taste of fear anymore. The first time in particular, he’d been terrified. Papyrus wasn’t disappointed, though. Fear added a certain spice, but the bunny’s enjoyment also enhanced his flavor in its own way.  
  
Papyrus might have been content to just hold him there and taste him, but after a while the bunny started squirming. Papyrus couldn’t tell if he was trying to push himself back out or crawl down the wolf’s throat. Optimistically, he assumed the latter, and helped him out by swallowing his skull and shoulders. He heard a muffled yelp and felt Blue tense up against his tongue—had he been wrong? Was the bunny having second thoughts? Or had he just been startled? After a moment, Blue relaxed. Papyrus decided to finish swallowing him quickly. It would be easy to let Blue out once he was properly swallowed, if he had changed his mind about this, Papyrus reasoned. That was his motivation, and certainly not the desire to gulp down the delicious bunny. That was just a bonus.  
  
When he was done, he pulled up his shirt to see the bunny inside his translucent stomach. The sight that had previously disturbed him so much was now reassuring, especially since Blueberry seemed content, not upset, grinning out at him through the orange magic. Papyrus smiled with relief—he hadn’t eaten the bunny against his will after all. He shouldn’t have worried; Blue hadn’t tasted afraid. He flopped sideways onto the mattress, prompting the bunny to shift around inside him to get comfortable again. That was nice—maybe next time he’d ask Blue to struggle and squirm as if he were trying to escape.   
  
Wait, was there going to be a next time? Papyrus didn’t want to encourage the bunny to put himself at risk by visiting him again. And what if Sans came to get him for dinner? It would be easy to hide the bunny under his clothes, but he couldn’t actually eat dinner with the bunny in there. He was too comfortable right now to worry about either of those things, lying here with the pleasant weight of the bunny nestled in his belly. He could think about other things later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playing with Your Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749896) by [idontevenknowugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh)




End file.
